


30 Rules

by oceanqueen



Series: Rules for everyone [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angry Bruce Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, just Some rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanqueen/pseuds/oceanqueen
Summary: There are just 30 rules that Bruce Wayne had written for batboys cause he is tired of their childish manner at Wayne enterprises.
Series: Rules for everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949800
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	30 Rules

**Author's Note:**

> There are 30 simple rules.

Wayne Enterprises rules (for bat boys)  
1\. No more office chair racing down the hallway.  
2\. Also, no more “Shoot straight in the head” game.  
3.Jason can’t bring his guns with him.  
4.No one can bring guns with them.  
5.Rule number 4 also applies to all kinds of swords and other weapons.  
6\. Sausage is a weapon in Dicks hands.  
7.No more food fights in the kitchen pantry.  
8.Tim can’t get thrown out of the window ACIDANTLEY.  
9.No more “hide and sick” games in the main hall. The last time it took me five hours to find everyone.  
10.No more pillow forts in the middle of the lab.  
11.No one can invite Superman.  
12\. rule number 11 is the most important rule.  
13.Break rule 11 and you’ll be fired.  
14.Damian can’t bring another wandering cat home.  
15.Do not leave Tim alone with the coffee maker.  
16.He can overdose on coffee.  
17.No more munching cornflakes in important meetings. (This rule was written for Dick.)  
18.Jason can’t attack everyone who comes close to him.  
19.No more sword fighting’s.  
20.Damian can’t stab Tim in front of everyone.  
21.He can’t stab him at all.  
22.Just try to entertain yourself with something.  
23.By something I mean something harmless, not a gun Jason!  
24.Or even a sword fight Damian!  
25.Or making pillow forts near flammable substance in the lab Dick!  
26.Or making a paper castle with waste papers Tim!  
27.Or beating each other to death boys!  
28.Why can’t you just calm down?!  
29.CALM DOWN for a god damn moment!!!!!!!!!!!  
30.And remember rule number 11.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!  
> lol! That was harder than writing a story!


End file.
